Dreams
by bakuraXryou4everluv
Summary: Ryou loved his dreams. He loved the man in his dreams. They were his sanctuary. The dreams were the one thing he looked forward too in life. In reality. Or so he thought... Deathshipping and one-sided Tendershipping and Hostshipping. YAOI. *REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

***ONE-SHOT REWRITTEN***

Hi everybody! ^_^ Man, I am on a role with one-shots lately. I'm probably only going to be writing one-shots while I'm out of town s that I can practice my writing and still give my lovely readers something to new to read. Once I get home though I'll update all of my stories non-stop. Now I decided for today's one-shot, boys and girls, I'd use one of my favorite pairings… DEATHSHIPPING! Hurray! ^_^ Anyway, enjoy.

Pairing:

Deathshipping

And

One-sided:

Tendershipping

Dream

Since Battle City, Ryou always dreamt of the man he didn't know. He looked so similar to Malik, his dark skin, light hair, and lilac eyes. But there were differences as well. The man in the dream was taller, more muscular, his hair was spiky, and his eyes were emotionless… Except when Ryou was with him.

When Ryou was in the dream world with the man, Ryou felt at ease from all of his problems. Bakura's beatings felt like simple flicks to the arm; Anzu's rejection to be his girlfriend felt like only a small rock on the trail; his sister being gone… She wasn't gone anymore; she was in the dreams too. Ryou knew she wasn't dead, only gone, because she had developed. Hey hair was cut short and she no longer wore a bow. She had grown taller, grown curves, and matured. When Ryou was in his dream world he made the sister put on a jacket to cover her torso…

Ryou loved the visits very much. He eventually found out the man's name, Mariku. Mariku said he loved it when Ryou said his name. So Ryou did all the time. He made it a habit of his to say Mariku whenever he felt happiness.

"I'm home!" he announced as he removed his shoes.

Ryou soon found himself on the ground, an all too familiar figure laying on top of him. "What the...!"

"Welcome, yadonushi." Bakura greeted.

"Why'd you tackle me?" Ryou asked.

"Because I missed you." Bakura answered in a sickly sweet tone.

"Cut the crap, what's the real reason?" asked Ryou.

Bakura got up and helped Ryou stand as well. He brushed of his pants as Bakura spoke. "Because I heard you contacted your sister from the dead."

"She's not dead! And where'd you here that from? Ryou replied.

"I heard you thinking at school today, 'Amane looked so happy with my report card last night'." Bakura imitated Ryou's voice.

"Bakura, I don't need this nonsense, I have work to do." Ryou said.

Ryou began walking away. _Hmm, that was strange; he didn't hurt me today, besides the minor concussion I got from him tackling me._

Ryou went into his room and grabbed his diary. He got the key from his secret hiding place: under the loose floorboard, under his bed. He unlocked the small black book to reveal a secret compartment, made by cutting in the middle of almost all of the pages. Inside the compartment, were sleeping pills. Since his first dream of Mariku, Ryou ran to the clinic he was insured with. He lied, claiming he had insomnia, so he was prescribed with sleeping pills. He wasn't addicted to them; he only took them when he couldn't get to sleep fast enough.

Ryou held the container tight in his hand as he ran to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it so his Yami wouldn't come in. If Bakura found out Ryou had been taking sleeping pills without his consent, he'd kill the young boy.

Ryou filled the bathroom cup up with water and quickly gulped t down with the pill. He opened up the door and ran back to his room. The albino leaped onto his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Ryou walked down the dark path. In the distance he cold see Mariku sitting down in a chair.

"Mariku!" Ryou shouted with glee, changing his running to sprinting.

When Ryou got over to the Egyptian, he climbed on top of him and began kissing the man fiercely. Mariku's tongue brushed against Ryou's lower lip, causing the albino to moan. Ryou allowed Mariku access. Their tongues wrestled for a few minutes, then moved on to exploring each other's mouths. They pulled away, a string of spit still connecting them.

"Aishiteru." Ryou whispered, as he ran his fingers through Mariku's hair.

**...ZzZ…**

"I love you too." Mariku replied, huskily, running his hands up and down Ryou's sides.

"Sister in the room!" Amane shouted, walking up to the two.

"Oh, konban wa, Amane-imoto-chan." Greeted Ryou.

"Konban wa Ryou-nii-chan." Amane replied, "Mariku-inseki-nii-chan."

"Inseki-nii?" shouted Ryou, blushing.

"Well yeah, he'll probably be my in-law soon, so I'll address him as so." Amane answered.

Mariku chuckled, and repositioned Ryou to sit in the Egyptian's lap. "So, how was your day today, koi?"

"It was good. Anzu had turned me down two weeks ago to ask out Atemu-kun, but he's going out with Yugi-kun. So Anzu-chan now knows how rejection feels, so she apologized for rejecting me so harshly. We're friends again now." Ryou explained, smiling widely.

"Anything else?" asked Mariku, pushing Ryou's bangs out of his eyes.

"We had physical examinations today." Ryou answered.

"Oh, how did your exam turn out?" asked Mariku.

"I grew two inches, now I'm 5 foot 11." Replied Ryou.

"That's my Nii-sama, healthy, as a horse!" Amane stated happily.

"Keep up the good work koi. But, that's not what I'm interested in. How big is…?" Maiku smirked and moved his hand dangerously close to his privates.

Ryou's face turned beet red.

"They don't measure that at school exams!" he shouted.

"Hm, too bad." He replied, smiling warmly.

Ryou smiled back as he looked up at the man and sister. Tears burned the back of his eyes, then poured down his face. He buried his face into Mariku's shirt.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong?" asked Amane.

"I want to die!" screamed Ryou.

"What? Why?" asked Amane.

"So I can be with you two forever! I hate life without my sister, without love! I thought if I had the girl I've loved for so long, I'd be fine, but even if she accepted, I'd still be miserable because my true love isn't there!" screamed Ryou.

"Oh koi-"

"Yadonuhsi! Yadonushi! Wake up, Yadonushi!" shouting filled the area. The world began to shake.

"N-no. NOOOO!" screamed Ryou.

Amane disappeared with Mariku, and the dark world he loved, became submerged with light.

Yado-"

SMACK!

Bakura stopped shaking Ryou by his shirt. He reached his hand to the spot on his face where Ryou hit him.

"Oh you did it this time Yadonushi, you're going to get such a beat-"

"I DON"T CARE! BASTARD!" screamed Ryou.

Ryou grabbed Bakura by his hair and yanked him down on his bed. The smaller boy climbed on top of him and grabbed the thief by the front of his shirt.

Ryou pulled Bakura up and down by his shirt, slamming the spirit on the bed repeatedly.

"WHY! WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTING FOR ME? I WAS IN HEAVEN AND YOU DESTROYED IT! WHEN YOU WAKE ME UP, YOU MAKE EVERYTHING HELL!" screamed Ryou.

The offending albino slammed his head into Bakura's chest, and cried. "Why? Why me? Why do, I, out of all people have to be cursed with misfortune? Was it because I stole a quarter from Kaa-chan's purse when I was four? Was it because I pestered Amane all the time? Was it when I spilled grape juice on Ba-chan's carpet? Or when

I hit a baseball trough Jii-chan's window? Please God, tell me why!"

Bakura felt a tear run down his face. Ryou was blaming himself for meaningless deeds he did as a child, for getting stuck with him. All of Yadonushi's misfortune came from Bakura, and the young boy blamed himself. He wrapped his arms around Ryou. "No crying. Please…"

The thief lifted up Ryou's chin. The little albino's bottom lip shook. Bakura placed a finger on it. Then tenderly replaced his finger with his lips. Ryou's eyes widened when a pang of guilt struck him hard. This was considered cheating. He shoved Bakura away and fell off the bed.

"No!" shouted Ryou.

"Don't tell me you're strait!" Bakura groaned.

Mariku's loving eyes came to Ryou's mind. "I can't cheat on him."

Ryou grabbed the sleeping pills in his pocket and a water bottle from his nightstand. "Where the hell did you get those? Ryou, wh-what are you doing? Don't!"

STOP RYOU. PUT THOSE DOWN NOW.

Ryou yelped at his lover's voice and dropped the drugs and water. Ryou looked to Bakura, who looked around, wide-eyed. He heard it too? But that's impossible.

"Ryou." Mariku's voice boomed.

Said albino looked to the door. "M-Mariku, b-but it's impossible. Is it you?"

"Who else would it be?" asked Mariku.

Tears of joy filled Ryou's eyes as he ran to Mariku. "Mariku! Please be real! Please be real!" Mariku wrapped his arms protectively around Ryou.

"What the hell are you doing here you fiend?" snarled Bakura.

Mariku looked up from his lover's hair. "When you were in the Shadow Realm, some of the shadows leaked into Ryou's neurological system, causing them to build a nest in his head. His dreams were trapped so when he slept his mind would travel to the Shadow Realm; where he met me since I was damned there by the Pharaoh. The thing I didn't understand was why his sister was-"

"Shut up Mariku." Bakura interrupted harshly.

Mariku chuckled and shook his head. "I should have known you did it. And you didn't tell Ryou? How terrible."

"Your one to talk, demon! You tried to destroy Ryou's body! That would've killed him. If I hadn't stepped in front of the Pharaoh's attack with Osiris, he would be dead! I'm the one who protected him from you!" screamed Bakura.

"That was my weaker half's doing. And at least I don't beat Ryou. I protect him" Mariku huffed.

"**You **protect him! You've known him for four month's, I've known him since he was four! I've not only protected him from **you, **Malik, and EVERYONE ELSE!" Bakura screamed, tears at the corner of his eyes.

Ryou looked over at Bakura. _He thought he was protecting me?_

The Egyptian took hold of Ryou's chin and tilted it upwards to look into his lovely lavender eyes.

"Ryou, Bakura took control of your sister and led her in front of the moving car that killed her-"

"Not dead-"

"Yes dead." Mariku said sternly.

"But then, if you're in the Shadow Realm, and so was she, and you're here now-"

"Bakura sent her soul to the Shadow Realm. She hasn't been able to move on." Mariku explained.

The seventeen year old pushed away from Mariku to face his evil half. "How could you!" He screamed.

"I told you, I protected you from **everyone**. I'm the only one you can trust, the only one who can truly protect you."

The albino cluthed his head. "This can't be real! It can't be! No!"

Ryou backed up from both of them. Bakura and Mariku's eyes widened. "RYOU NO!"

Said boy felt himself crash into something glass, felt his back bleed and shirt rip, then felt himself plummeting.

…ZzZ…

Ryou shot up in the cold sweat, screaming.

A figure sitting in a chair next to his bed shot up and ran to him. "Ryou, are you all right?" asked the familiar voice.

The figure turned the bedside light on. "M-Mariku? Your real?"

"What on Earth are you talking about? Of course I'm real. Why the heck wouldn't I be?"

Ryou looked around the room. "Why am I in a hospital? Oh my god, I did fall out of the window! How did I survive the fall! I was on the seventh story!"

Mariku placed his hand gently on Ryou's forehead, lifting his bangs up. "You must have hit your head harder then we thought"

"Hit my head?" asked Ryou.

"Yes. Mazaki, Anzu from your school, had had a huge crush on you for three years and she asked you out today. You got nervous, not wanting to hurt her feelings, so you stepped back a couple of feet in surprise, tripped on the bike rack, and hit your head on the concrete. You had to get forty stitches." Mariku answered.

"Forty…" Ryou asked, mostly to himself, reaching o touch the back of his head.

"Baah! Don't touch it!" Mariku shouted, grabbing Ryou's hand.

Mariku looked down at Ryou's hand with gentle eyes. He placed his lips tenderly on the nearly snow colored hand as he massaged the fingers. "Thank the shadows for this Ryou. If we hadn't met in the Shadow Realm, we'd never have found each other."

"Mariku…"

"Ryou, you and I are completely different. We shouldn't be able to work out at all. Everything about us is an antonym, right down to the colors of our skin. Your voice is soft and feminine, mine is harsh and hate-filled; you were born from love and passion, I was born from hate and envy; you are pure and innocent, and I am not. We shouldn't work out at all; no one understands how we, completely different for each other, are exactly perfect for each other. It's like a… a…" Mariku whispered, but unable to complete his sentence.

"It's like a dream, like we're not supposed to exist together, so sometimes it feels like we don't." Ryou finished for Mariku.

"Exactly. May I lay down with you Ryou?" asked Mariku.

"Yes," Ryou answered.

The albino scooted as much as he cold on his own, allowing Mariku to lay down. After a few minutes of adjusting so Mariku was completely on the hospital bed, and Ryou lying so close to him he was practically on top of the Egyptian. Ryou wrapped his arms around Mariku the best he could without knocking over the machines pumping medications into him.

The white haired boy rubbed his head in the crook of Mariku's neck. "Mariku?"

"Hm?"

"Will you always be there for me? When I come home from school, and eventually work, will you always be home waiting for me? And if all of this truly is a dream, will you never wake me up?" asked Ryou.

Mariku opened his eyes and looked at the innocent boy. "Always. And I will always support you, emotionally, physically, and financially; anything to keep you with me forever. There will be no death till us part, because we will always be together no matter what, dream or not." Mariku answered.

Ryou smiled up at his lover and snuggled into his chest.

Bakura sat on a tree outside the window. He sighed. This was what made Ryou happy, to live with Mariku, in his dream world. When the two opposites were together, everything to them was a dream.

Though to Bakura, it was a nightmare.

"And this nightmare I will never wake up from. I guess the Gods are punishing me for my sins. No physical punishment is nearly as tormenting nor as painful as the agony I feel in my heart. Sleep well Yadonushi-koi, the next morning, your dream will only get better." Multiple tears streamed down Bakura's face, but he made no sound. He pulled out a map of Domino to replenish his memory of the route to the train station he was headed to. He didn't have a ticket, but where he was going, he didn't need one. Hopefully this conductor would welcome Bakura with open arms, just like the big black book with the words "Holy Bible" written on it said.

Bakura jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet, his black trench coat flying behind him. He walked until the hospital was nearly out of sight. He turned his head around for one last look.

"Dream well, Yadonushi-koi. May you life be filled with many good dreams."

Bakura then turned back to the big building, and went back to his original destination.

An eternal dream.

ZzZ

I had the hardest time writing the end if this! T_T Saaad! I know Yami Mark and Yami Bakura were totally OOC in this but this was the idea I had. I hope this was all right. Please Review. And read my other stories! ^_^


	2. PETITION

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MATURE STORIES!**_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes. (So… just about every story on the site.) There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't**** read, ****don't**** review, ****don't**** message your friends, ****don't**** update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it. **

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MATURE STORIES!**_

I, bakuraxryou4everluv, have already signed the petition. (It requires email, address, and name, but is completely safe, I assure you. So please sign it.) Thank you everyone!

**REMEMBER!**

It doesn't just apply to sexual stories, but ANY stories with mature themes (I.E Violence, Drugs, Alcohol, ect.) Please sign! And please join the blackout day!

**If you feel you just MUST read fanfics on the Blackout day, copy and paste them onto a word file in advance and read them on your computer there. Or, go to one of the numerous other fanfiction website (I.E Watpad, Quizilla, Livejournal, and even Deviantart)**


End file.
